Primera vez
by Hinamori Amu XD
Summary: Ikuto regresa este le confiesa sus sentimientos a Amu, pero esta estara preparada para estar con Ikuto? Alerta LEMMON (oh un intento -.-*) espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Shugo chara! No me pertenece porque si lo hiciera cambiarían muchas cosas -_-**

**Primera vez**

Una mañana de sábado una peli rosa se encontraba mirando por la ventana, esperando, ¿pero que esperaba? , Pues a un neko hentay que no había visto hace tiempo desde que se fue a buscar a su padre, Amu no sabía porque pero tenía la esperanza de que este regresara Amu lo extrañaba demasiado, aunque ella no quiera aceptarlo en ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y estos eran de que amaba a Ikuto, a Tadase lo quería pero solo como un buen amigo, pero que podía esperar de Ikuto? Ella solo me veía como un buen blanco para molestar y además aun soy una niña.

Habían pasado 2 años desde que vio a Ikuto por última vez, ella había crecido un poco, su cabello estaba más largo y sus pechos ya no eran tan planos pero seguía con el rostro de niña, Amu seguía cavilando con la mirada perdida en la ventana hasta que su chara Suu la interrumpió-** Amu estas bien-desu-**dijo la pequeña chara verde preocupada esta se giro y forzó una sonrisa-**si, solo pensaba-**en ese instante sonó su teléfono – **hola Tadase-kun? – a hola Amu-chan quería preguntarte si quieres venir al parque conmigo?-**Amu se tardo en responder, Tadase ya la había invitado antes y siempre le terminaba confesándole sus sentimientos, Amu se sentía mal de no corresponderle así que prefería evadirlo pero era Sábado y estaba deprimiéndose en casa así que porque no?-**claro Tadase nos encontramos a las 3 – bueno adiós – **Amu se levanto y se fue a cambiar no encontraba ropa así que le pidió a Miki que se la dibijara, esta le hizo una falda azul, con una blusa de tiras blanca con una chaqueta fucsia, un cinturón rosado y unos zapatos bajos, se agarro el cabello y como faltaba poco salió de su casa-** mamá- si Amu – puedo salir un momento – claro pero no vengas muy tarde-**y Amu se fue con sus 2 charas (ya que ran había sido secuestrada por Ami) a encontrarse con Tadase.

Caminado por las calles del vecindario se encontraba un chico peli azul, con unos ojos zafiros y maletas, este se detuvo al frente de una casa, la de Amu respectivamente.

Ikuto al fin había regresado de su viaje logro encontrarse con su padre cruzo una o dos palabras con él y siguió su camino pero ya era hora de regresar nadie sabía que había vuelto osino hubieran armado un escándalo, pero claro ahora lo que el mas necesitaba era ver a su pequeña pervertida, la había extrañado demasiado y venia con todas las ganas de decirle lo que sentía, iba a entrar por la ventana pero prefirió tocar la puerta como toda persona normal

Al hacerlo Midori le abrió y al verlo se le formo una sonrisa – **Ikuto pasa que se te ofrece – eh se encuentra Amu – no, lo siento acaba de salir- oh ya veo – si quieres le digo que viniste – no gracias quiero que sea una sorpresa-**dijo saliendo de la casa-**bueno es un gusto volverte a ver Ikuto – igualmente – **Ikuto siguió su camino, en verdad quería ver a esa niña – **Ikuto-nya no vamos a ver a Amu- no lo se tal vez la visite en la noche – **Ikuto paso por el parque y se le antojo tomarse una siesta pero si iba a su casa hay estaba Utau y viviría molestándolo así que prefirió subir a un árbol, con sus reflejos felinos de un salto llego al árbol y se recostó estaba apunto de quedarse dormido cuando Yoru le dijo – **Ikuto esa no es Amu nya?-**Ikuto se giro y vio a una chica peli rosa, si era Amu pero esta había crecido un poco y se la veía muy bien, demasiado bien y no ayudaba en nada de que la falda que estaba usando le quedaba muy corta y que con el viento dejaba ver más de lo debido, Ikuto estaba embelesado con esa belleza que había deseado tener tanto en sus sueños que no se había dado cuenta de que su "amiguito" se estaba emocionando, dejo de pensar en eso y se dispuso a bajar del árbol para encontrarse con Amu, estaba a punto de llamarla pero vio con desagrado como Tadase se acercaba a ella –** Amu-chan lamento llegar tarde – no te preocupes acabo de llegar-**graciasa mis orejas de neko pude escuchar un poco de su conversación, pero que estaba haciendo Amu con Tadase? No será que en su ausencia ellos se pusieron de novios, el pensar eso de que Tadase pudo haber besado o tocado a Amu hacia hervir de celos a Ikuto, no quiso sacar conclusiones y siguió observando.

La cita era normal Tadase y yo fuimos a ver una peli, comimos helado la pasamos bien, pero no sabía porque pero me sentía observada – **Amu-chan-** dijo Tadase sonrojado, o no otra vez no, dijo resignada ya que sabía que esa era la señal de que iba a comenzar a confesársele-**solo quiero decirte que yo te quiero mucho y desearía que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, porque yo te amo – eh Tadase yo-**Amu abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Tadase la había besado.

El mundo se le derrumbo a Ikuto al ver a Amu besándose con Tadase, eso significaba que eran novios, Ikuto vio como Amu le daba una cachetada a Tadase le gritaba algo y salía corriendo, que? Entonces Amu no quería ese beso? No se iba a quedar con la intriga así que fue donde estaba el mini rey – **yo, Tadase – Ikuto – eres muy niño como para robar besos no?- que, tu viste – no que mal a menos que Amu estuviera de acuerdo lo que hiciste es de un pervertido, ni yo me había atrevido a eso – pues ni lo intentes – **dijo Tadase confiado –po**rque si se puso así por mí, no quiero pensar que te hará a ti – ah quieres apostar – tks has lo que quieras pero Amu es mía ella me ha dicho que me ama no se a ti, vámonos Kiseki – **Ikuto no supo que responderle Amu le había confesado sus sentimientos, claro eso fue antes de conocerlo pero igual, quería sacarse esa duda asi que fue nuevamente a visitar a su persona favorita.

Amu llego hecha una furia a su cuarto, como se atreve Tadase a besarla, sus charas no le dijeron nada ya que sabían que si opinaban algo les iría muy mal, se metió al baño y se hundió en la tina, salió del baño solo con una toalla, su cabello suelto y como siempre su vaso de leche, se fue a recostar al balcón se quedo mirando a las estrellas y vio una estrella fugaz, cerro sus ojos y pensó , desearía volver a ver a Ikuto , los abrió, se llevo una bocanada de leche la cual casi la escupe al ver a Ikuto parado en su balcón.

Ikuto se quedo petrificado al ver a Amu, esta imagen no le hacía bien a su salud física, Amu se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con una toalla ceñida al cuerpo que con algo de imaginación (cuál era la que le sobraba a Ikuto) se podían adivinar y casi ver lo que esta cubria, cu cabello estaba húmedo y suelto lo cual la hacía ver muy sexi, Ikuto no se podía quedar ahí parado asi que prosiguió – **hola Amu**

Amu se sintió realmente feliz al verlo que sin pensar en nada corrió a abrasarlo, Ikuto se sorprendió al principio pero después correspondió al abrazo-** Ikuto baka pensé que no regresarías – **Ikuto sintió como su camiseta se humedeció un poco Amu ¿estaba llorando? Ikuto la separo de él tomando sus mejillas – **guau Amu cuanto has crecido al fin y al cabo la leche rindió sus frutos-**Amu recordó la posición en la que estaban ella con solo una toalla y completamente apegada a Ikuto en su rostro se podían ver todos los colores –** aaaaaa Ikuto baka eres un pervertido – **dijo alejándose y tapándose el pecho – **jajajaja Amu no sabes cuánto te extrañé – **Amu se sonrojo a más no poder Ikuto la había extrañado – **ah cierto – **Amu vio como Ikuto salto por la ventana – **que le pasa? – **no importaba se había cumplido su deseo, fue al armario y se propuso a cambiarse cuando escucho a su madre – **Amu un chico vino a verte – si ya bajo – **un chico tal vez sea Tadase para disculparse, termine de cambiarme y baje las escaleras mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían Ikuto estaba conversando con mi mamá – **Ikuto? – bueno suban a su habitación para que conversen – **dijo mi madre alegremente, vi como Ikuto subió las escaleras y me tomo de la mano para entrar al cuarto-**Ikuto porque volviste a entrar por la puerta? – para que tu mamá sepa que estoy aquí – no era necesario – lo sé pero quise hacerlo tu madre confió en mi cuando me encontró contigo en el baño - si tienes razón y dime qué quieres Ikuto – hay Amu no seas tan fría con migo – **dijo Ikuto acercándose a Amu y abrazándola por sorpresa- **no me digas que no me extrañaste –**dijo comenzando a oler a Amu- **hay Ikuto no me huelas- déjame no te he olido hace tiempo –** **hay Ikuto déjame – **Amu seguía forcejeando con Ikuto hasta que se resbalo y cayó al suelo con Ikuto encima de ella con centímetros separando sus rostros.

Ikuto no se podía resistir, vio como Amu estaba sonrojada debajo de el y sus rosados labios carnosos un impulso más fuerte que el hablo y le planto un beso.

Amu abrió sus ojos como platos Ikuto la estaba besando lo dudo por un momento pero al instante correspondió al beso, instintivamente coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ikuto y este enrolló sus brazos en su cintura apegándola más a el, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, ese cuarto derrochaba pasión y pensamientos escondidos, las lenguas de ambos una inexperta y una demasiado experta se debatían a una lucha a muerta hasta que tuvieron que separarse por el maldito oxigeno los dos se miraron Amu estaba roja a más no poder e Ikuto estaba levemente sonrojado- **Amu tu sabes por quien regrese?- **esta negó – **pues fue por ti porque yo te amo –** Amu se quedo muda, acaso había escuchado mal, Ikuto la amaba se sintió rebosante de la felicidad – **y dime Amu tu me quieres? – **

Ikuto rogaba que la respuesta fuera un si aunque cuando el la beso ella no se negó para nada, pero de igual él quería escucharlo de sus labios.

Amu estaba de todos los colores y dijo débilmente – **si - que dijiste – que si yo – que tú qué? - que yo te a – que tú me a –te amo – **Ikuto sonrió – **y dime cual te gusto mas mi beso o el de Tadase – **dijo aprisionándola bajo sus brazos- **si no me respondes no te vas- como sabes lo de – responde – el de – el mío verdad – **Amu se puso más roja que un tomate- **no**

**Si**

**No**

**Si**

**No**

**No te hagas**

**No**

**Bueno entonces tendré que darte otra demostración-**dijo arrimándola contra la pared y devorando esos labios que tanto han ciaba.

Amu estaba extasiada con las miles de sensaciones que sentía, estaba loca por los besos de Ikuto, sentía como este con sus manos recorría su cintura y su espalda, esta revolvió los cabellos del neko.

Ikuto decidió dejar sus labios y se encamino a su cuello dejando pequeños besos de mariposa a los cuales Amu respondía con suspiros, Ikuto se dio cuenta de que nuevamente su "amiguito" se estaba emocionando así que decidió parar, no porque quería sino porque no podrían hacerlo con su madre ahí, así que siguió con sus besos terminando con uno en su nariz-** bueno tengo que irme-**dijo parándose y ayudándola a levantar esta estaba muda, Ikuto se paro en la puerta – **ah cierto, de ahora en adelante eres mi novia hasta luego**

Amu se quedo estática, que había acabado de pasar, su rostro se puso rojo a más no poder, era la novia de Ikuto, ella seguía petrificada hasta que se escucharon unos grititos – **aaaa Amu estas con Ikuto, solo falta que enganche a Yoru kiaaaaaa – **decía Miki con corazones en sus ojos – **me alegro mucho por ti desu – **dijo Suu calmadamente – **si Amu ARRIBA-**decía Ran toda despeinada y pintoreteada, al parecer ya había escapado de Ami – **u-ustedes vieron todo – **ellas asintieron – **y que opinan – ya era hora que estés con Ikuuto, pero todavía no deben hacer esas cosas de grandes – **dijo Ran – **cosas de grandes… AAAAAA NO RAN COMO SE TE OCURRE – pero se besaron mucho tiempo y estaban muy raros los dos desu – AAAAAAA olvídenlo a pasado mucho hoy me voy a dormir – **dijo acostándose y tapándose hasta la cabeza, en verdad si Ikuto no se hubiera detenido habrían hecho cosas de grandes? Amu se pego una cachetada mental y se durmió.

Ikuto sintió como los rayos de luz entraban por su ventana obligándolo a despertar, este abrió sus ojos pesadamente sintió algo raro y se dio cuenta de que era cuando vio su pantalón, se levanto y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una ducha bien fría, mientras se duchaba recordó el sueño que había tenido con Amu, está desnuda bajo de él agitada y sonrojada, antes había tenido muchos de esos sueños pero ahora quizás podrían hacerse realidad.

Fin del capítulo 1

;-)

;-)


	2. novios!

**Capitulo #2**

No en que estaba pensando, se reprocho Ikuto, no debería estar pensando en eso ahora, él sabía que Amu aun no estaba lista y que él jamás la obligaría a hacer nada-**todo a su debido tiempo-**dijo saliendo del bañó-**bueno pero eso no me impide pedirle una cita no?**

Los rayos del sol pegaron de lleno en la cara de Amu la cual se retorcía bajo las sabanas hasta que despertó, se froto los ojos y se sentó en la cama todo iba bien hasta que recordó los sucesos de la anterior noche, el rojo en su rostro no se hizo esperar, ¡era la novia de Ikuto! Por suerte no estaban sus charas así que podía gritar y sonrojarse lo que quisiera (Ami se las había secuestrado mientras dormía para llevarlas a un viaje de campo) Su sueño se había hecho realidad él la amaba y ella a él ¡era sencillamente perfecto!

Se levanto contenta se baño, cambio y ¡ayudo a preparar el almuerzo! Y todo con una sonrisa, su madre la miraba extrañada por el comportamiento de su hija, ella sabía que tenía que ver con Ikuto pero quería que ella le contara-**Amu-chan – si ma—ven un momento por favor- **Midori le indico a su hija para que se sentara en la mesa – **de buen humor hoy no? – **Amu asintió –**de casualidad no tendrá nada que ver con la visita de Ikuto verdad? – **Amu se puso roja a más no poder –** e etto – ya son novios? – QUIEN ES NOVIO DE QUIEN –** dijo el papá de Amu tomándola de los hombros – **papá deja en paz a Amu-chan recuerda que ya está en esa edad – NOOOOOOOOOOO MI AMU NUNCA ESTARA EN ESA EDAD NOOOOOOOOOOOO ME VOY DE LA CASA-** iba a salir corriendo como siempre cuando toco el timbre, todo el mundo miro la puerta, Midori se levanto y abrió la puerta, Amu se quedo boquiabierta, el papá corrió a llorar al baño y la señora Midori tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara – **Hola Ikuto pasa por favor – buenas tardes señora tan bella como siempre usted-**dijo Ikuto besando su mano-**y tu tan galante-**el padre de Amu salió del baño y al ver esa escena corrió a donde estaba Midori para agarrarla por la cintura y tirársela al hombro – **TU QUIEN ERES Y QUE HACES AQUÍ – **dijo el papá señalándolo mientras Midori luchaba para soltarse y lo logro – **querido tranquilo de seguro a de haber venido por Amu – POR AMU Y QUE TIENE QUE HACER ESTE CON MI NIÑA-**Amu solo se limitaba a observar-**querido déjalo que hable—bueno señor yo he venido para hablar con ustedes – **dijo serio, Amu trago hondo, Midori rebosaba de la felicidad y papá estaba con cara de diablo – **claro toma asiento por favor – **Ikuto se movió y se sentó al lado de Amu tomando su mano – **que haces?-**pregunto Amu por lo bajo – **mira y veras – **dijo tan sexi como siempre – **i dime Ikuto que nos quieres decir – **dijo Midori tranquilamente mientras sostenía a papá desde el cuello de la camiseta para que no se valla corriendo – **bueno yo quería decirles que deseo tener algo con su hija –** Amu casi se desmalla – **QUEEE TU NO VAS A TENER NADA CON MI HIJA –papa-**dijo Midori emitiendo un aura demoniaca, papa retomo su asiento – **continua querido – bueno quería decirles que seria un honor para mí permitirme cortejar a su hija – eehhh –yo amo a su hija como no tiene idea – NO ES IMPOSIBLE TU ERES MUY GRANDE PARA MI NIÑA-** dijo el papa señalándolo –**lo sé, pero entiendan yo la amo, adoro a su hija y jamás le haría daño –**dijo mirando a Amu tiernamente a lo cual ella se sonrojo.

Midori veía atentamente las miradas que se cruzaban esos dos, en los ojos de Ikuto se podía ver el amor que sentía por su hija y estaba segura que él no le haría daño a su hija y de su hija ni que se diga, ella confiaba en ese chico, no sabía porque, esa vez que lo encontró en el baño no desconfió de el más vale comenzó a indagar para que algún día este fuera su yerno –** bueno Ikuto ya me has dicho lo que tenias que decir, ahora es tu turno Amu tu qué piensas?—**Ikuto la miro expectante- **bu-bueno yo si quiero a Ikuto – y dime Amu tu quieres que él sea tu novio? – **Amu sintió como Ikuto apretó su mano- **yo si – y dime Amu lo amas?- MAMÁ –que no te de pena, Ikuto ya lo dijo - CAMBIO DE CARÁCTER –** un broche de corazón se poso en la cabellera de Amu – **SI MAMÁ LO AMO, LO ADORO SIEMPRE ESPERE POR EL , IKUTO TE AMO MAS QUE MI VIDA –** dijo gritando, Ikuto estaba sonriente, su padre estaba desmallado en el piso, su madre, Ami y sus charas estaban con corazones en los ojos y ella mas roja que un tomate – **bueno, si es así Ikuto Tsukiyomi puedes ser el novio de mi hija –** dijo levantándose sonriente – **muchas gracias, bueno y la segunda cosa que quería decirle era si permitía que Amu saldría esta tarde conmigo- claro si Amu quiere – **Amu asintió – **Amu te espero afuera-**dijo guiñándole un ojo – **ve ve Amu cámbiate –**

Amu subió seguida de sus charas recién liberadas, llego al cuarto y se recostó contra la puerta, ¡Ikuto había formalizado en frente de su familia! Estaba mas roja que un semáforo, estaba apenadisisisisima se había confesado al frente de toda su familia, pero esa no era su personalidad era la de r, su mirada busco a la pequeña chara rosada-**TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**señalándola, a lo cual la chara solo retrocedió – **PORQUE HICISTE ESO – lo que pasa es que Amu no lo iba a decir yo solo le di un apoyo – pero – ADEMAS ESO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS Y SI NO FUERA POR MI SEGUIRIAS ABAJO ENCONTRANDO PALABRAS- es verdad-desu-**Amu suspiro resignada, cierto tenía que cambiarse así que se metió a duchar, al salir se quedo plasmada al ver a Ikuto en su cuarto –**guau Amu que atrevida eres- **dijo Ikuto sosteniendo una tanga negra-**aaaaaa pervertido deja eso-**dijo arrebatándole la prenda de las manos-**hum, como se te vera puesta-**dijo Ikuto alzando la ceja y recorriéndola con la mirada**- HENTAY, NO ME HIBAS A ESPERAR AFUERA- lo que pasa es que demorabas y tenía miedo de que un pervertido llegue a entrar a tu cuarto-**dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Amu-**qui-qu-ien mas pervertido que tu-no lo sé-**dijo Ikuto acorralándola, poso su mano en la roja mejilla de Amu y la acaricio dulcemente-**eres muy hermosa- I-ikuto –**Ikuto no se resistió mas y le planto un beso apasionado al cual Amu correspondió rápidamente, estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que el maldito oxigeno les obligo a separarse – **bueno te espero abajo – **dijo Ikuto dándole un beso en la frente para luego saltar por la ventana, Amu agarro su pecho el cual palpitaba rápidamente, se dejo caer al suelo aun sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro-**dios Ikuto, me vas a volver loca.**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Dejen sus reviews**


	3. Pasión

**Capitulo #3**

Amu termino de cambiarse y bajo corriendo con sus charas-**mamá ya vengo- cuídate Amu-chan – y adiós papá –**dijo Amu mientras rodeaba el cuerpo desmayado en el suelo de su padre, salió a la calle y no había nadie-**donde se habrá..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**pego un salto al sentir una mordida en su oreja-**I-I-KUTO NO HAGAS ESO-**dijo roja y agarrando su oreja, Ikuto se acerco sigilosamente y la agarro de la cintura por la espalda-**no seas así, solo te quería dar un poco de amor-**dijo apretujándola entre sus brazos-**pues yo no quiero-vamos Amu no quieres que te de amor?-no-segura?-si-bueno-**Ikuto giro a Amu y le planto un apasionado beso, se separo de la sonrojada Amu y le susurro en el oído-**entonces te daré un poco de pasión - HENTAY—jajaja bueno vámonos Amu que se nos va a acabar la tarde-**dijo tomándola de la mano y echándose a correr- **espera mis charas – no te preocupes están con Yoru-**,después de un rato llegaron al cine-**cual veremos Ikuto? – hum , ya se veamos El títere – ee mejor otra-**Amu a pesar de su personalidad ella odiaba las películas de terror y no quería quedar en evidencia con Ikuto – **no me digas que tienes miedo?-** dijo Ikuto alzando una ceja-**yo jamás vamos compremos los boletos-**entraron a la sala y comenzó la película.

Amu estaba arrepentidísima, si hubiera sabido lo fea que era esa película le hubiera importado un comino ser tachada de cobarde, Ikuto se extraño de no escuchar a su novia decir nada se giro y al verla se le formo una sonrisa en la cara, esta se encontraba contra el asiento, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en las orejas, Amu sintió como Ikuto la abrazaba dulcemente posando su mentón en su cabeza-**calma mi pequeña, yo estoy aquí-**dijo con una voz ¿dulce? , Amu no vio para nada la película pero si disfruto estar abrazada a Ikuto, aspirando ese aroma tan sexi y masculino que este desprendía y sintiendo como se erizaban sus bellos al sentir el contacto de la mano de Ikuto que la movía alrededor de su espalda, tan grata era la situación que se quedo dormida,

Ikuto observaba el delicado y frágil cuerpo de Amu que dormía entre sus brazos, su largo y sedoso cabello, su piel de porcelana, su delicada y fina cintura que ansiaba por recorrer, su delicado rostro y sus finos y delicados labios que moría por morder, y que no se diga de esa embriagante fragancia a fresas que desprendía de su cuerpo que le hacía perder el control y la cabeza cada vez que la veía y ahora era toda suya, recostó su cabeza en la de Amu y se quedo dormido.

Midori se encontraba cocinando y escucho el timbre, se seco las manos y fue a abrir, al abrirla se encontró con un chico rubio y ojos rosados (creo que ese es el color de ojos, si no es corríjanme plis)-**se encuentra Amu-chan?- no, acaba de salir con su novio - ¿novio? – sí, le dejo algún mensaje – no, está bien.**

Amu e Ikuto habían salido del cine, fueron a tomar un helado y caminaban tomados de la mano por el parque, Amu mientras caminaba escuchaba los comentarios de las personas que pasaban por ahí como: mira que linda pareja, si se ven que son el uno por el otro, guau ese chico esta guapísimo esa chica es muy afortunada,-**Amu porque no nos sentamos?-**se sentaron en la banca aun tomados de las manos-** y dime te gusto el paseo?—si- bueno ahora el evento estelar- que cosa?—es sorpresa ven vamos-Ikuto, primero voy al baño si?- no quieres que te acompañe-**dijo depositando un beso en su cuello-**NO BAKA ESPERAME AQUÍ-**dijo Amu yéndose hecha una furia, Ikuto rio y se tiro en la banca.

Amu salió del baño, pero se sentía observada, no le prestó atención y siguió su camino – **eres una malagradecida-**Amu se giro y vio a Tadase con cara de pocos amigos – **Tadase-kun – NADA QUE TADASE-KUN NO QUE NO ESTABAS PREPARADA PARA SALIR CON ALGUIEN—de que hablas – no te hagas la inocente que ya sé que estas saliendo con el imbécil de Ikuto – eso no te interesa—Amu realmente eres una estúpida-** dijo Tadase acercándosele – **por qué dices eso, tú no eres así- tu me hiciste así Amu, yo te amaba, estuve siempre para ti, te consolé cuando ese gato se fue a su viaje dejándote sola y así me pagas? – Yo no te pedí nada – no lo entiendes? Ikuto solo juega contigo Amu-chan, en cambio yo te amo y nunca te dejaría en cambio el en la primera oportunidad te dejara botada, ya que a él no le importas solo de interesa por el mismo –MIENTES IKUTO NO ES ASI Y AUNQUE TE DUELA EL ME AMA- ja, yo creí que me amabas y mírame como termina, recapacita yo soy el único para ti, tu príncipe-**Amu no pudo hacer nada ya que Tadase la había aprisionado contra una pared dándole un beso, Amu se retorcía en los brazos de Tadase, este la estaba besando con furia y estaba lastimando a Amu,las lagrimas de impotencia no se hicieron esperar, ese no era Tadase, lanzo un gritito cuando Tadase mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, en un descuido Amu pudo separarse de Tadase – **ERES UN ESTUPIDO- ** grito Amu propinándole una cachetada-** TU ERES LA IMBESIL PREFIRIENDO A ESE GATO MENTIROSO EN VEZ DE A MI SOLO PORQUE APUESTO QUE A DE SER MUY BUENO EN LA CA-**Tadase sintió otra cachetada-**no sé qué te pasa Tadase, yo sé que no eres así, pero no voy a permitir que me hables así ni insinúes eso contra mi-** Amu apretó con fuerza sus puños- ** Tadase tú no sabes cuánto te aprecio pero desgraciadamente no te amo, en el tiempo que no estaba Ikuto no sabes cuánto luche para enamorarme de ti pero no pude, yo solo te veo como un amigo, o te veía como uno, en cambio a Ikuto yo lo amo y se que el a mí, no me interesa lo que me digas ya que confio en el, asi que por favor vete-** dijo mientras derramaba una lagrima – **vete antes de que se borren los lindos recuerdos que tengo con tigo- Amu-chan lo siento- ** dijo Tadase más calmado y volviendo a la normalidad – **no digas nada, solo vete-** Tadase no dijo nada más y desapareció de su vista, Amu no resistió mas y cayó al suelo llorando.

Ikuto miro su reloj había pasado rato desde que Amu se había ido al baño asi que decidió ir a buscarla, se quedo en shock al ver a Amu arrimada en la pared tapando su rostro con sus rodillas al parecer llorando, Ikuto corrió adonde estaba ella y se arrodillo al frente de esta-**Amu-** esta alzo su rostro sonrojado por las lagrimas que derramaban sus ojos, Ikuto se preocupo y acaricio su mejilla- **que paso – **Amu comenzó a llorar nuevamente –** shuu tranquila, dime porque lloras – **esta negó –**solo abrázame – **dijo Amu lanzándose a sus brazos – **no preguntes, solo abrázame – **Ikuto se preocupo mucho por su novia, pero creyó conveniente no preguntar así que la ayudo a levantar la tomo de las mejillas y le dio un tierno beso-**Ikuto tu porque estás conmigo – **a Ikuto le sorprendió la pregunta, le palmeo la cabeza y sonrió – **porque te amo baka – a Ikuto – **dijo Amu volviéndolo a abrazar – **yo también te amo – **

Ikuto dejo a Amu en su casa y caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo-** Ikuto-nya- Yoru? – no has hecho nada con Tadase – con Tadase? – si, por lo que le hizo a Amu –nya – que le hizo Tadase y tu como sabes eso – lo que pasa es que los estábamos espiando- nya y vimos como a Amu a la salida del baño Tadase la besaba y le dijo algo que hizo llorar a Amu Ikuto-nya – **Ikuto se quedo sin habla, hay concordaba todo, no quería apresurarse así que decidió ir a hablar con Amu, trepo por su ventana y la encontró dormida en su rostro se podían observar el rastro de sus lagrimas, se sentó al lado de ella sintiendo furia por no haberla protegido de lo que le hubiera dicho el mini rey-

**Amu – Ikuto? – dime es verdad que Tadase te beso a la fuerza y te dijo algo que te hizo llorar – co-como lo sabes – responde Amu – si, es verdad- **dijo agachando la cabeza, a Ikuto le hervía la sangre de pensar que ese estúpido le haya tocado un pelo a su Amu – **me las pagara – **dijo levantándose pero sintió como alguien jalaba su camiseta – **no Ikuto no vale la pena – pero Amu – **Amu se levanto y lo miro dulcemente – **solo quédate conmigo – **Amu beso nerviosamente a Ikuto el cual se sorprendió, pero no se resistió mucho y le correspondió, el beso iba subiendo de tono y el cuarto subía cada vez mas de temperatura, Ikuto tomo de las mejillas a Amu haciéndola tropezar contra la cama y el cayendo encima de ella en sus cuatro miembros para no lastimarla, el vio como ella lo miraba con ternura, sonrió y se siguieron besando, Amu recorría con sus pequeñas manos la espalda de su amado mientras este depositaba besos desde su frente descendiendo hasta la ranura del escote de la pijama de Amu, Ikuto besaba y acariciaba su cuello y con sus manos recorrió los costados de la chica haciéndola estremecer Ikuto metió sus manos por la blusa de la chica acariciando su estomago, mientras ella hacía lo mismo acariciando ese bien formado abdomen, Amu estaba cegada por las miles de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, su cuerpo hervía y una parte especifica de su cuerpo palpitaba rápidamente, esta se deshizo de la camiseta de Ikuto mientras este desabrochaba su pijama, hasta que lo logro dejando al descubierto los hermoso senos de la joven la cual al darse cuenta de que él los estaba mirando se cubrió con sus brazos, Ikuto rio ante tal acción y separo sus brazos – **eres perfecta – **dijo para luego volver a besarla descendió nuevamente por su cuello hasta encontrase con uno de sus senos el cual comenzó a lamerlo a un ritmo que dejaba a la chica sin respiración por los gemidos de placer que emitía, Amu sentía como algo duro se masajeaba por su pierna haciéndola excitar aun mas, pero se asusto un poco por lo que iba a pasar ya que sabía que ella no estaba aun preparada para esto, Ikuto se dio cuenta de eso así que decidió parar –

**es suficiente – **dijo abrochándole la camiseta - ** ¿Qué? Pero – **dijo Amu levantándose – **nada de peros ven vamos a dormir- dijo Ikuto abrazándola para luego quedarse dormido – **Amu se sintió tranquila de que Ikuto haya parado ya que ella aun no estaba preparada y eso le demostraba que todo lo que había dicho Tadase era mentira, se abrazo más a su novio sintiendo el calor que desprendía el neko – **te amo Ikuto – **dijo para luego quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto afuera de la ventana se encontraban Ran, Miki y Yoru con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco mientras Suu se encontraba cruzada de brazos – **les dije que no era una buena idea espiar –desu**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Dejen sus reviews**


	4. soy una hentay!

**Lamento la demora es que me fui de viaje y ashh no importa, espero que les guste ;-)**

**Capitulo 4**

Amu sintió como los rayos de sol golpeaban su mejilla obligándola a despertar, se sintió triste al ver que Ikuto no estaba a su lado y se sonrojo aun mas al escuchar sus pensamientos, estiro los brazos lentamente y vio su calendario, todo se fue al suelo.

**ES LUNES VOY A LLEGAR TARDE AL COLEGIO-**dijo metiéndose como rayo al baño y saliendo vestida con el uniforme–**Huy porque Suu no me levanto-** examino el cuarto y no había nadie – **y mis charas?-** escucho como se abrió la puerta y entraba la pequeña chara verde –** Suu donde estabas porque no me levantaste – lo siento Amu-chan – desu – pero nosotras dormimos en el cuarto de Ami para darles a ti y a Ikuto privacidad-desu-**dijo la chara tranquila –**privacidad? Para q…-**su sonrojo subió al máximo, ya lo entendía tal vez sus charas la vieron haciendo eso. Suu vio como Amu estaba pálida y sudando frio ahí parada-** estas bien Amu-chan-desu- ehh si Suu y NO NECESITO PRIVACIDAD CON IKUTO ASI que regresen a mi cuarto porfavor – **dijo toda roja –**como tu digas, pero recuerda eres muy pequeña aun para hacer cosas de adul – AAAAAAAA MIRA QUE HORA ES-**dijo Amu mirando un reloj imaginario en su muñeca –**LLEGARE TARDE ADIOS-**dijo bajando corriendo las escaleras – **Amu no vas a desayu – NO MAMÁ VOY TARDE – mi amor come por lo menos la salchicha o el huevo –** **KKIIIAAAAA NOOOOO-** grito saliendo de su casa,

llego al frente de una tienda y se detuvo a tomar un respiro, Amu estaba tan roja que si la ponían al lado de un tomate no podían diferenciar cual es cual, definitivamente sus charas habían visto algo, un momento que paso ayer?, si Amu fuera una pervertida su nariz ya hubiera comenzado a sangrar, recordando como Ikuto besaba su cuerpo y la acariciaba dulcemente, divagando en esos ( aunque ella no lo quiera aceptar) gratos recuerdos, Amu no se percato que algo se le comenzaba a humedecer y algo pulsaba lentamente, al percatarse de esto y al darse cuenta que de donde venían estos síntomas eran de ahí, se pego una cachetada y siguió su camino.

Ikuto se levanto pesadamente de su cama, había tenido un sueño maravilloso con Amu y no quería despertar, pero bueno, estaba por bajar el pie de la cama cuando se abrió la puerta, tenia pensado ir a ver a Amu para llevarla al lugar donde por culpa del estúpido de Tadase no pudo llevarla – **TUUUUUUU-** Ikuto giro el rostro cuando vio a una chica rodeada por un aura de fuego señalándole-**¿Utau?- PORQUE NO ME DIJISTES QUE REGRESASTES – HUM lo iba a hacer hoy – BAKAAAAA – **dijo Utau tirándose a sus brazos adoptando la pose de niña pequeña – **Utau aléjate – BAKA BAKA BAKA PENSE QUE ALGO TE HABIA PASADO-** DECIA LLORANDO –**que – llame al hotel donde estabas y dijeron que no tenían señales de ti y me preocupe- ya – ven hay que avisarle a Amu- ya lo sabe – Que, ósea que a esa chica se lo dijiste y a tu querida hermosa, única y famosa hermana no? – **dijo con cara de cachorrito – **no es una chica, es mi novia – **Utau abrió los ojos como platos –**QUEEEEEEEEE AL FIN SE LO DIJISTE –** **que tu sabias que me gustaba –ERA OBVIO ME ALEGRO MUCHO POR USTEDES, VEN TIENES QUE CONTARMELO TODO- pero tenía pensado ir a ver a Am- ASHH ELLA TE PUEDE VER TODOS LOS DIAS ADEMAS AHORA ESTA EN EL COLEGIO, VEN APURATE-**dijo Utau agarrándolo del brazo y sacándolo corriendo de la habitación-** ushh creo que hoy no te podre ver Amu.**

Amu entro al salón de clases y vio que Tadase la esperaba en su puesto, no sentía odio por el pero después de lo que le dijo no sería tan fácil disculparlo, Amu se hizo a ciega y paso de largo a su asiento – **Hinamori-san – **dijo Tadase débilmente, a lo que Amu no respondió, aun se encontraba dolida por sus palabras – **lo siento, no se que me paso ayer, lamento haberte dicho todo eso y obligarte a besarme, me disculpas – Tadase yo ya te disculpe – en serio entonces hagamos como que nada paso, amigos? –**dijo extendiéndole la mano a Amu –**yo dije que te disculpaba, pero no que éramos amigos – que – tu ayer me demostraste que no eres mi amigo por pensar todas esas cosas de mi - es que Amu ENTIENDEME como querías que me sintiera.**

**Flash back**

Tadase se encontraba escuchando música cuando recordó a Amulet heart esa chica tan brillante y hermosa que hacía saltar su corazón y solo había una persona semejante a ella y esa era Amu así que decidió ir a visitarla, salió de la casa seguido por Kiseki, llegaron a la casa de Amu y Tadase toco el timbre abriéndole la puerta la mamá de Amu, Tadase siempre se pregunto porque Amu no se parecía a sus padres, pero bueno-**se encuentra Amu-chan? – no, acaba de salir con su novio – **eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Tadase, no era posible Amu lo amaba a él, además dudo mucho que Ikuto haya regresado, pensó que había escuchado mal así que volvió a preguntar - **¿novio?- si, le dejo algún mensaje- no, esta bien – **Tadase se quedo un momento hay parado asimilando la noticia, no era posible que Amu tenga novio. Amulet heart era de él y no se la iba a prestar a alguien más, salió caminando sin rumbo fijo-**Tadase-**dijo kiseki-**que vas a hacer- me va a escuchar que Amulet heart es mía, que Amu es mia –**dijo saliendo corriendo dejando a un Kiseki preocupado-**Tadase**

Tadase corrió sin rumbo fijo llegando a un parque camino unos segundos y vio esa cabellera rosa tomada de la mano con ese gato negro, la rabia lo carcomía ese estúpido le había robado todo la humpty key, a su perra, a su abuela y ahora estaba engañando a Amu y también la otra que cayó en sus engaños, no que no estaba preparada para un novio? Tadase vio como ese neko le propinaba un beso a Amu, su Amu, su Amulet Heart, prefirió esperar a que esté sola y así lo hizo

**Fin del Flash back**

**Que querías que haga al verte besándote con Ikuto – primero no debiste haberme ofendido así, tu no pensaste el daño que me pudiste haber causado, no, solo pensaste en ti – lo sé por eso me arrepiento es que verte con el – lo sé actuaste con la sangre caliente, pero igual no es una excusa, yo te disculpo pero no te perdono-pero- vete por favor – Amu –vete – **Amu vio como Tadase se alejo a su asiento, hecho un suspiro – **Amu que paso con Tadase-**le pregunto una chica pequeña y con cabello castaño-** nada Rima no te preocupes – eso no pareció nada, vamos cuéntame soy tu mejor amiga – está bien, pero prométeme que no vas a ir a caerle a golpe – está bien – lo que paso es que armo un escándalo cuando se entero de que estoy de novia con Ikuto- un momento – **engranajes maquinando – **ESTAS CON IKUTO-**todo mundo se las quedo viendo a lo que Amu agacho la cabeza – **lo siento – **dijo susurrando – **estas con Ikuto, desde cuándo – bueno desde el Sábado- que y como te lo dijo – ya pero no se lo cuentes a nadie – que no le cuentas a nadie Amu-chi – Yaya? – que está saliendo con Ikuto – QUEEEE- RIMA- ya Amu tranqui ahora dime como te lo dijo – bueno fue a mi casa el sábado y ya – y ya? – bu-bueno y también me beso – QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**Rima tapo la boca de Yaya-**ya se besaron – **Amu asintió –**tus padres lo saben? – sí, el domingo fue a presentarse a mi casa formalmente – guau Amu te felicito ya era hora – que – claro se notaba a leguas que los dos se gustaban – en serio? Tanto se nota – jajajajaja – Buenos días siéntense por favor – Ya llego Nikaudo-sensei después hablamos - ** Amu asintió, Nikaudo- sensei siguió con su clase, la verdad no sé porque también da clases en este colegio, estaba súper aburrida y son darme cuenta me quede dormida.

**Amu despierta- hum que?- ** porque estoy en mi habitación, me gire y oh por dios porque Ikuto está solo en bóxers- **I-IKuto – Amu eres tan hermosa – **dijo acercándoseme abrazándome haciéndome sentir esos músculos – **po-por-qque essssta—as ai – Amu no te hagas tu lo quieres como yo – **dijo Ikuto besando su cuello lentamente y bajando su mano por el abdomen de la joven, Amu estaba en el paraíso aspirando ese aroma tan varonil que desprendía el cuerpo del neko – **Ikuto – no hare nada que no te guste – **dijo Ikuto susurrándole en el oído y siguiendo su recorrido por el abdomen de Amu con su mano, hasta que llego al filo del short, Ikuto miro a Amu y se lo desabrocho metiendo su mano en el interior de sus bragas sintiendo su ya húmeda intimidad, Amu se sobresalto un poco pero se dejo llevar, Ikuto acariciaba lentamente esa zona dándole espasmos de placer a Amu que no paraba de suspirar su nombre – **I-ikuto – **Amu no se percato en qué momento yacía sobre su cama sin nada y con Ikuto encima de ella besando todo su cuerpo, las miles de sensaciones que sentía en ese momento eran extaciantes, Ikuto siguió con su recorrido de besos desde las puntas de sus pies hasta su boca – **ahora te toca a ti – **Amu se sonrojo al ver como Ikuto se paro y comenzaba a quitarse ese estúpido bóxer, lo hacía tan lentamente como si de un striptease se tratase, Amu estaba embelesada viendo ese bien formado cuerpo, faltaban centímetros para que esa prenda dejaran ver toda la humanidad de Ikuto y…..

**AMU, AMU, Despierta Amu – emm que Ikuto –**DIJO Amu mal dormida- **Que Ikuto, ven levántate ya acabaron las clases – RIMA?-no papá Noel, ya levántate, te espero en la entrada – **dijo Rima saliendo del salón, Amu llego a su casa, se restregó los ojos y se acordó del inocente sueño que había tenido – **DIOS SOY UNA PERVERTIDA- **grito tirándose a la cama al hacerlo sintió que aplasto algo al levantarse encontró un papel "Amu, Ran, Miky , Yoru y yo nos fuimos de campamento con Ami, cuídate por favor . Suu" por una parte se sintió aliviada de que las charas no hayan escuchado eso pero por otra dios como pudo haberse imaginado a Ikuto así y lo peor era que el sueño le había encantado no mas con recordar esos besos esos músculos, y casi haber visto el p.. En fin Amu estaba hirviendo internamente así que decidió darse una ducha.

Se desvistió y entro a la tina, se zambullo completamente en ella dejando que el agua fría recorra todo su cuerpo, comenzó a recordar los besos de Ikuto, sus carisias, sus frases, sus gestos y su endemoniadamente sexi cuerpo, que esa zona le volvió a palpitar, inconscientemente Amu acerco su mano lentamente a esa zona acariciándose torpemente, mientras más pensaba en Ikuto su mano mas se movía otorgándole más placer, y la situación empeoro cuando imagino que el que tocaba esa zona no era su mano si no Ikuto , los suspiros no se hicieron esperar acompañados de los gemidos de deseos escondidos –**I-IKUTO-**sintió como algo se liberó de su vientre sintiéndose más relajada, termino de ducharse y salió del baño confundida por lo que había acabado de hacer, acaso se había masturbado? Y lo peor era que se había imaginado en todo momento a Ikuto, salió humo de su cabeza y se tiro a la cama con una almohada sobre su cabeza –**kiaaaa soy una hentay**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capitulo 4**


	5. Solos -

Me demore un poco en subirlo ya que estaba en exámenes, pero bueno espero que les guste

**Capitulo 5**

Amu no pego el ojo en toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado ¿Por qué ella había hecho eso? Ella vivía recordándole a Ikuto lo hentay que él era y ahora ella hacia esto.

Se levanto y se fue a cambiar agradeció a los dioses que hoy no hubieran clases ya que no tenia cabeza para eso se baño y bajo a desayunar, pero al bajar se dio cuenta que la casa estaba vacía - **¿Qué raro el campamento ya debió haberse acabado?-**en ese instante sonó el teléfono- **buenos días residencia Hinamori – a hola Amu-chan – mamá? Que paso – no es que hubo un problema con el auto y como estaba cerca fuimos a la casa de tu abuela y ella nos pidió quedarnos y como casi nunca vamos, en fin volvemos en una semana – QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Y QUE VOY A HACER YO- tranquila ya llame a la vecina y ella te va a pasar la comida, solo tienes que hacerte el desayuno de hoy – pe – hay gracias sabíamos que podíamos confiar en te – pe – cuidas la casa te quiero –pe-** **adiós pipipipipipipi-**

Amu miro resignada el teléfono porque sus padres la dejaban sola? Y peor aun también la abandonaron sus charas, se resigno y fue a ver que había para desayunar, termino y se puso a pensar que haría no tenia tareas así que la mejor opción era dormir así que subió a su alcoba y se entrego completamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ikuto se levanto silenciosamente de la cama para no levantar a la rubia que lo había tenido prisionero ya había olvidado lo molestosa y preguntona que es Utau prácticamente lo había amarrado a la cama para que le respondiera todo lo que ella quería y para completar había dormido en su cuarto, Ikuto logro salir del cuarto y soltó un suspiro – **ushh por fin me zafe de esa loca-** dijo colocándose los zapatos y bajando las escaleras, fue a su otro cuarto (**ese era donde el tocaba el violín y estaba la computadora y demás) **a buscar algo de ropa y vio que en el violín había una pequeña nota-** Ikuto nya me fui de campamento con las charas de Amu no te preocupes nya- con razón que no estabas –**

Dijo tirando la nota y cambiándose, con pasos felinos logro saltar por la ventana y aterrizar sano y salvo en el pavimento ya que nada o nadie lo iba a privar de ver a su Amu esa niña le hacía mucha falta, su aroma, sus gestos, sus sonrojos, sus berrinches, su delicada piel de porcelana en fin Amu era una droga para él.

Ikuto llego a la casa de Amu iba a tocar la puerta pero si lo hacía y los padres sabían que él estaba ahí habría un límite de tiempo para verla así que decidió subir como siempre por la ventana, entro al cuarto de Amu y se encontró con una hermosa princesa durmiente.

Amu se encontraba recostada de lado en su cama con una pijama de tirantes y short de color celeste, su cabello se esparcía libremente por su almohada y al parecer tenía un buen sueño ya que tenía una sonrisa posada en su rostro.

Ikuto se sentó cuidadosamente en su cama para no despertarla, estaba embelesado por la belleza de aquella niña que lo volvía loco, aquella niña que amaba y sabia que ella a él, se quedo por unos instantes así pero no se resistió mas ver esos delicados y carnosos labios así que delicadamente fue acercando su rostro al de ella aspirando ese dulce aroma, al principio le dio un pequeño roce de labios el cual ella no se percato pero no se limito en eso y lo volvió a hacer con más intensidad y lo mejor era que ya no sentía remordimiento ya que ella era SU novia, SU Amu.

Amu no sabía si era un sueño pero uno muy real ya que podía sentir unos finos y delicados labios besándola apasionadamente abrió lentamente sus ojos y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con dos zafiros, Amu se sonrojo a más no poder separándose violentamente de Ikuto – **I-ikuto q-q-que ha-haces aquí-** dijo Amu colocándose contra el espaldar de la cama – **hay Amu no seas así que no te he visto en toooodo un día-**dijo gateando seductoramente hacia ella – **no exageres – no exagero me hiciste mucha falta- **dijo olisqueando su cuello mientras la recorría con la mirada – **tengo mucha hambre –**a Amu le corrió un viento frio por la espalda pensando precipitadamente en que significaba hambre – **i-i-ikuto – **Ikuto la miro con burla y se escucho un sonoro gruñido de su estomago – **en que estabas pensando mi pequeña hentay – en nada – hum en serio pero si tu quieres puedo tener ****otro tipo ****de hambre**

**-**dijo agarrándola por la cintura Amu se escurrió por sus brazos y toda roja dijo – **baka, ven te daré algo de comer – pero tus padres? – ellos no están me dejaron sola por una semana – en serio? – Si –**Amu sintió como Ikuto la abrazaba por la espalda – **entonces tendré que cuidarte de que algún pervertido te acose verdad? – **Amu alzo la cabeza y frunció el ceño- **el único pervertido aquí eres tu además yo sé cómo cuidarme sola-** dijo separándose de él y cruzando sus brazos – **bueno pero segura que estarás bien quedándote sola durmiendo en la noche?- claro – es que y si se te aparece un fantasma? – ja eso no existe – **Ikuto se acercó a su oído y le dijo de forma sombría – **tú crees? –**a Amu un viento frio le recorrió la espalda ya que en realidad ella odiaba quedarse sola exactamente por esos motivos-

**b-baka p-pe-ro está bien t-te pu-uedes quedar no es que tenga miedo si no es que-**se quedo pensando en una excusa cuando sintió como Ikuto le sujeto el rostro – **yo sé porque-** le dio un beso – **bueno no importa no me ibas a invitar a comer no? – **Amu asintió.

Terminaron a comer y Amu se metió al baño a cambiarse al salir se encontró con Ikuto tendido plácidamente en su cama – **Ikuto que crees que estás haciendo – dormir – y porque en mi cama – porque tú me dejaste- **dijo mirándola – **Ikuto te deje quedar pero en ningún momento dije que sería en mi cama – en serio? – si así que levántate y anda a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes – Amu no seas mala tu cama es muy suavecita – ya dije que no – además estoy cansado y tu eres mi novia deberías cuidarme – no – vamos no seas así – **dijo Ikuto rogando – **no – está bien pero antes de irte acércate – **Amu se acerco dudosa a la cama – **un poco mas – **Amu dio otro paso y al hacerlo Ikuto la tumbo a la cama quedando ella debajo de el – **IKUTO BAKA SUELTAME – ya es tarde y las niñas buenas tienen que dormir –queeeeeeee- **Ikuto le planto un beso el cual Amu correspondió rápidamente al separarse Ikuto la agarro por la cintura volteándola para que ella quede con la espalda para él, la arropo claro mientras esta luchaba para liberarse le puso una pierna enzima y le beso un hombro – **buenas noches querida Amu – **Amu se resigno – **Buenas noches Ikuto**

Amu despertó y noto que Ikuto no estaba – **tal vez se fue – **se levanto y se desvistió para meterse a la ducha, entro dejo su ropa y escucho el sonido del agua caer – **que raro no recuerdo haber dejado la ducha abierta – **no le tomo importancia y abrió la puerta del baño había mucho vapor pero al disiparse este Amu se quedo muda-**I-I-KUTO**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

**COMENTEN PLIS**


	6. por finnnnnn

**Capitulo 6**

**I-IKUTO-**Amu lo único que pudo hacer es apretar mas la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo, al disiparse el humo vio que Ikuto estaba parado despalda en la ducha y que se le veía tooooooodo su esplendor lastimosamente cofcof perdón gracias a dios este estaba despalda pero esto no duro mucho.

**Amu?-**Ikuto no sabía si era su imaginación pero podía jurar que Amu estaba a sus espaldas, no eso era imposible ella jamás haría eso ni en sus mas alocados sueños verdad?, se iba a girar cuando – **KIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IKUTO BAKA NO TE ATREVAS A GIRARTE- **vi como Amu agarraba una toalla y me la lanzaba la tome y me la envolví a la cintura al girarme me quede sin habla Amu se encontraba contra la puerta del baño con el cabello suelto y con solamente una pequeña toalla casi transparente definitivamente esa imagen no hacía muy bien a mi salud mental -**Amu porque estás aquí – TU NO TE HABIAS IDO – no solo me metí a bañar –e-en serio – si y dime porque estas tu aquí – po-porque- a no ser que te quieras bañar con migo mi pequeña hentay – NO BAKA yo pensé que te habías ido y por eso me fui a bañar – Amu no escuchaste el agua? – sí pero pensé que snif, snif – Amu no llores no es tu culpa – lo siento ya me voy-** vi como Amu se giro para abrir la puerta

Me dirigí a abrir la puerta del baño no sé porque pero quería salir corriendo de ahí ósea estábamos yo he Ikuto desnudos en un baño aparte había visto a Ikuto casi desnudo KIIAAAAAA además una zona de mi cuerpo en especial estaba palpitando rápidamente así que creí conveniente alejarme de ahí lo más rápido posible, me gire hacia la puerta y al tratar de abrirla esta no abría, lo intente varias veces y nada ya me estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Vi como Amu movía frenéticamente la perilla de la puerta y nada-** Amu estas bien? – I-I-Ikuto l-la p-puerta n-no abre – que?- no no abre- haber déjame ver – **hice a un lado a Amu para abrir la puerta y efectivamente esta estaba trabada – **diablos – **dije sentándome contra la pared - ** lo- lo siento Ikuto – **me gire y vi a Amu sentada al lado mío llorando – **que te pasa Amu – por mi culpa siempre estas snif snif en problemas – **dijo poniendo su cara entre sus rodillas – **Amu no es culpa tuya – si lo es si hubiera sido más precavida no estuviéramos encerrados – no me importa ya que estoy encerrado con la chica que amo – **vi como Amu seguía llorando – **yo no te merezco, tu mereces a una mujer capaz e inteligente no a una niña tonta y despistada como yo snif snif – **la mire por unos segundos en verdad ella no entendía que la amaba exactamente por ser como es? Me acerque a ella y la tome del rostro – **Amu mírame – **ella dejo de llorar y me miro con esos hermosos ojos – **aun no lo entiendes verdad? – que – es verdad tu eres una niña tonta, despistada, llorona… – si lo ves Ikuto tu mereces a alguien mejor – me dejas terminar?-**ella asintió – **como iba diciendo tu eres todo eso y por eso tu eres especial, por eso yo me fije en ti, por eso tu alegraste mi sombría vida, por eso te amo y por eso eres mía – Ikuto – así que no vuelvas a insinuar que no te amo porque eso es una completa mentira – **dije acariciando su delicada mejilla, ella asintió no me resistí mas y le plantee un tierno beso.

Estaba perpleja por todo lo que me había dicho Ikuto en verdad el me amaba y yo a él estaba feliz y esa felicidad subió al sentir como me besaba, al comienzo me sorprendí pero le correspondí rápidamente.

El beso iba aumentando la intensidad ellos solo se separaban por micro segundos para respirar pero después volvían con lo suyo Amu estaba extasiada por esas sensaciones que le hacían estremecerse y que un viento frio corra por su espalda mientras tanto Ikuto acariciaba con sus manos la esbelta cintura de su chica mientras besaba frenéticamente esos labios de fresa.

Amu solamente se dejaba llevar mientras que Ikuto como buen maestro dirigía la clase ese baño irradiaba pasión y el vapor que emanaba este, no ayudaba, poco a poco las toallas se estaban convirtiendo en estorbos hasta que terminaron tiradas en una esquina del baño.

Ikuto se encontraba encima de Amu besándola mientras que con sus manos recorría los extremos de su cuerpo mientras que Amu acariciaba ese firme pecho que emanaba ese aroma tan varonil que la hacía enloquecer, Ikuto estaba tan perdido que no se había dado cuenta en la posición que estaban y al hacerlo decidió parar

**Espera – **Amu se sorprendió de que Ikuto dejara de besarla ella no quería que dejara de hacerlo aunque le diera pena ella quería mas – **qu-que pasa?- hay que parar – porque? – porque si sigo ya no me podre detener – **Amu entendió el mensaje, por el calor del momento Amu no se había dado cuenta que algo muy duro estaba posado por su pierna y que ese algo duro era de Ikuto, ósea el estaba excitado y si seguía estaba segura que la haría suya, Amu aun no estaba segura sobre ese tema pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que quería mas, quería seguir sintiendo esas sensaciones tan gratificantes que la hacían volver loca y además Ikuto era su novio no? Y los novios hacían eso y aunque lo quería negar ella quería eso

Ikuto vio como Amu estaba con la mirada perdida el sabia que ella no estaba lista y el nunca la obligaría a hacer nada, el la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, Ikuto se iba a levantar cuando sintió como Amu lo atrajo hacia ella, el la miro confuso y ella le dio un beso en aprobación Ikuto la miro dudoso – **estás segura? – Si – sabes lo que pasara – **ella asintió mas roja que un tomate para después volverme a dar otro beso mientras sentía como con sus delicadas manos recorría mi espalda y abdomen definitivamente esta vez no me podría contener

Ikuto comenzó a devorar su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas que calificaban a Amu como suya, con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear uno de los senos de esta la cual comenzó a emitir gemidos de placer los cuales eran música para los oídos de Ikuto, Amu no se quería quedar atrás pero estaba demasiado embobada que solo se limitaba en gemir y a recorrer ese abdomen de Adonis que Ikuto poseía

Ikuto bajo lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus senos el cual probo como si no hubiera un mañana hasta dejarlo perfectamente erecto iba a seguir con el otro pero Amu se volteo quedando enzima de el – **que piensas hacer mi gatita? – g-ga-gatita?- **Ikuto volvió a girar a Amu quedando el encima de ella y con el control completo de la situación agarrándola por las muñecas contra el suelo, se acerco a su oído y le susurro-** si gatita, dime quieres seguir jugando?-** ella asintió – **solo déjate llevar-**

Ikuto bajo lentamente su mano por el abdomen de la chica hasta llegar a su ya húmeda intimidad, comenzó a masajearla lentamente escuchando como esta propinaba gemidos de placer delicadamente metió un dedo en ella realizando un movimiento lento al principio para que no saliera lastimada, Amu estaba en el paraíso pero Ikuto no se iba a llevar todo el crédito no? Con un ágil movimiento volteo nuevamente a Ikuto pero esta vez no lo dejo hablar ya que comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en el cuerpo del neko, su mano comenzó a bajar por el abdomen del neko hasta llegar al erecto miembro de Ikuto, con algo de timidez Amu comenzó a masajearlo lentamente provocando gemidos ahogados por parte de Ikuto, a Amu le encantaba saber que ella podía provocar eso en el así que decidió seguir, metió delicadamente el pene de Ikuto en su boca devorándoselo completo y lentamente – **A-A-mu-u-** Amu veía como Ikuto para ahogar sus gemidos echaba la cabeza para atrás, Ikuto posiciono su mano en la cabeza de Amu para que esta se moviera más rápido pero Amu no quería que Ikuto la controlara así que saco su mano y siguió ella con su propio ritmo

Ikuto sintió que se iba a correr así que levanto la cabeza de Amu y le planto un beso – **valla muy bien, pero ahora me toca a mí – **Ikuto volvió a besar todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad la cual comenzó a lamer, su lengua recorría toda la intimidad de Amu la cual tenia convulsiones de placer, Ikuto vio como un liquido salió de la intimidad de Amu mientras esta daba un suspiro, había tenido su primer orgasmo, subió nuevamente hasta la boca de Amu dándole un fogoso y ardiente beso, al separarse Ikuto miro a los ojos a Amu – **estás segura?- **dijo acariciando su mejilla, ella asintió, le deposito otro beso y separo sus piernas posicionándose en medio de ellas, tomo la punta de su miembro y la coloco delicadamente- **te dolerá un poco – **Ikuto comenzó a penetrarla mientras Amu se sostenía fuertemente de su espalda, ya estando adentro Ikuto se percato de que pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Amu – **estas bien si quieres yo puedo – no Ikuto estoy bien sigue por favor- **Ikuto comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de Amu para no causarle dolor poco a poco los gemidos de dolor se convirtieron en placer Ikuto se movía cada vez más rápido – **I-i-ik-ikutooo m-mass ra-r-apido-** Ikuto tomo por las caderas a Amu para tener mayor profundidad los dos estaban sudados, extasiados y excitados – **A-A-am-mu- **Ikuto ya veía que se acercaba el final así que se movió lo más rápido que pudo y le planto un beso a Amu para ahogar el ultimo gemido mientras que su semilla se esparcía dentro del cuerpo de la chica, los dos respiraban con dificultad pero estaban realmente felices Ikuto salió del cuerpo de Amu acostándose a su lado tomo unas toallas y la arropo, Amu se refugió en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa – **te amo Ikuto – y yo a ti Amu – gracias – porque?-por esto – yo soy el que debería agradecer ya que de ahora en adelante eres toda mía – toda tuya? – si cualquiera que se te acerque pagara muy caro – celosito? – solo protejo a mi pequeña hentay**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capítulo 6**

**Aun no se acaba señores comenten plis**


	7. el gran final!

**Capitulo 7**

Amu abrió los ojos lentamente, había dormido demasiado bien se giro y vio el rostro de Ikuto pacíficamente dormido, era tan lindo así parecía un niño, un momento , Amu se sentó y se dio cuenta que estaba en el baño, aparte ella e Ikuto estaban sin nada, su cara se tiño de rojo al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, en verdad lo había hecho y no se arrepentía pero dios era una complete pervertida, se giro y volvió a observar a Ikuto este estaba aun dormido con una toalla que apenas lo tapaba, suspiro, bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba, además no se arrepentía de nada ya que Ikuto era el hombre al que amaba, se volvió a recostar refugiándose en los brazos del neko cuando vio el reloj de pared-** a son las 7 – **un momento – **KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VOY A LLEGAR TARDE AL COLEGIO –**dijo Amu parándose bruscamente ocasionando que Ikuto se golpeara la cabeza – **hay Amu no seas brusca – NO ABRE IKUTO NO ABREEEE-**

Ikuto vio como Amu seguía forcejeando con la puerta, se la veía tan hermosa solo con una toalla que no la quería dejar ir así que la tomo por la cintura haciéndola acostar sobre el –**KIAAAAAAAA SUELTAME HENTAY – hay Amu no te vayas quédate con migo aparte por lo que hiciste ayer también eres una pervertida – **Ikuto no pudo aguantar la risa al ver como la cara de Amu explotaba por el rojo – **NO TE RIAS IKUTO ven ayúdame tengo un examen importante – ushhh okey, a ver pásame ese armador – **Amu se lo paso e Ikuto lo desarmo haciendo una vara, la metió en un orificio y boala la puerta abrió – **arigato Ikuto – **dijo Amu corriendo – **un momento Ikuto, tu sabias hacer esto – **el asintió – **ENTONCES PORQUE NO LO HICISTE AYER –**Amu sintió como Ikuto la agarraba por la espalda- **porque si no nos hubiésemos divertido – I-Ikuto – vas a ir al cole o quieres jugar más con migo, gatita? – BAKA – **dijo Amu saliendo corriendo del baño, Ikuto se cambio y al bajar vio a Amu al teléfono – **si mamá estoy bien, si ya comí, ma voy atrasada, yo también, IKUTO YA ME VOY NO LE HABRAS LA PUERTA A NADIE – no estoy sordo Amu-**

Amu salió corriendo de la casa hasta llegar al colegio lo hizo justo a tiempo, se sentó en la banca y organizo sus ideas, ok la noche anterior se había acostado con Ikuto, el la ama, ella lo ama , además no estuvo nada mal, se pego una cachetada, AMU Amu Amu deja de pensar en eso, y no estuvo mal eso hacen los novios y oh por dios Ikuto es tan guapo y de cuerpo completo mejor, toda la clase vieron asustado como Amu se daba cabezazos contra el escritorio – **baka, baka baka hentay hentay – eh Amu-chan estas bien? –e Rima si porque?- nada solo porque te estás golpeando la cabeza contra el escritorio – jaja si verdad – dime paso algo con Ikuto – e etto – **Amu necesitaba contárselo a alguien y quien mejor que su mejor amiga- **está bien pero aquí no –**Amu salió corriendo agarrada de la mano de Rima hasta llegar a una especie de bodega – **donde está Kusu-Kusu? – está en la casa – ok Rima prométeme que no se lo contaras a nadie ni a Nadeshico (no se si se escribe así)- está bien lo prometo – lo que paso fue que – **decía Amu mientras miraba toda roja al suelo- **Ikuto y yo hicimos el – tuvieron sexo – **Amu se quedo pasmada por la frialdad de Rima al dirigirse a ese tema, ella asintió débilmente – **y dime como paso – llo q-q-qe –p-a-pasa –es q-ue n-os que-da-damos en-cerr- Amu puedes hablarme bien por favor? – **Amu respiro profundamente – **lo que pasa es que Ikuto y yo nos quedamos encerrados en el baño – y como llegaron a estar los dos en el baño – mira la noche anterior Ikuto había estado en la casa y yo pensé que ya se había ido así que me metí a bañar pero no me di cuenta de que el también estaba en el baño ya- hum y se protegieron?- p-por-protegieron? – **dijo Amu toda roja – **claro es para asegurarse de que nada pase – **ella negó – **bueno quizás no pase nada – oye Rima porque tú sabes todas estas cosas – **Rima adquirió un pequeño color carmesí – **no me digas que tu y Nadeshico ya…-** ella asintió – **QUE COMO CUANDO COMO PASO- esas cosas no se cuentan- pero yo te conté –yo te pregunte? – ushhh bueno no importa vamos que ya a de haber llegado el sensei**

Amu de alguna manera se sintió relajada después de esa charla todo el día pensó en eso, y sobre que haría cuando llegara a casa y tuviera que ver a la cara a Ikuto, iba saliendo del colegio cuando alguien la tomo por los brazos trepándola a un árbol – **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Amu tranquila soy yo – **Amu se giro y comprobó que eran esos hermosos zafiros –**Ikuto que haces aquí?- nada solo quería venir a recoger a mi linda gatita – **dijo de forma seductora, lo cual hizo que Amu se sonrojara a más no poder – **a-arigato- quieres ir a comer algo?-**ella asintió, los dos caminaron tomados de las manos hasta que llegaron a una pastelería y pidieron un gran pastel de chocolate – **jum esta delicioso Ikuto – si, pero sabes como sabría mejor? – **Ikuto metió un pedaso de pastel a la boca de Amu e instantáneamente la beso apasionadamente, al separarse Amu estaba toda roja – **sabe mejor de la boca de Amu- I-IK-IKuto no hagas eso – ayer no decías lo mismo – no digas eso -**dijo Amu escondiéndose tras el mantel

Ikuto se la quedo mirando un rato y comenzó a cranear la posibilidad de que se haya arrepentido de lo que hicieron la noche de ayer, son decir palabra pago la cuenta y salió de ahí seguido por Amu

Amu vio el repentino cambio de carácter de Ikuto y como este se levantaba de la mesa, lo siguió y en todo el camino no se escucho ni una palabra, Ikuto entro a la casa por la ventana recostándose sin decir palabra en la cama, Amu se quedo sorprendida por esa actitud hasta que Ikuto hablo – **perdóname –porque? – por obligarte a acostarte con migo – de que hablas Ikuto – **Ikuto se sentó en l cama con la cabeza agachada – **se que estas arrepentida y en verdad los siento yo soy el culpable de que haya pasado – **Amu se acerco a Ikuto tomándolo por las mejillas y le dio un tímido y tierno beso – **Ikuto yo no me arrepiento de nada- no digas eso para hacerme sentirme mejor, soy un monstruo – no en verdad y mentiría si te dijera que no me gusto – **los dos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que se dieron un beso, un ardiente y apasionado beso

El cuarto poco a poco iba subiendo la temperatura, Amu estaba encima de Ikuto mientras Ikuto acariciaba la espalda de esta por debajo de la ropa – **no, Amu – si Ikuto yo lo quiero – **siguieron besándose mutuamente con ese fuego y amor insuperable, Ikuto fue desabrochando la camisa de Amu poco a poco hasta dejar ver un precioso sujetador negro que desgarro sin piedad para saborear la riqueza que escondían, Amu por su parte con manos traviesas desabrocho la camisa de Ikuto dejando ver su bien fornido cuerpo para después seguir desabrochando su pantalón, Ikuto se dio cuenta de ese acto y le susurro al oído – **aun no todo a su debido tiempo – **Ikuto masajeo sus muslos hasta llegar a su intimidad, comenzó a masajearla lentamente por encima de las bragas hasta que se deshizo de estas, metiendo un dedo dentro de su cavidad, Amu no paraba de gemir y gritar su nombre mientras revolvía los cabellos del neko, no resistió mas y bajo su mano palpando la gran erección de Ikuto la cual comenzó a masajear sacándole suspiros a Ikuto – **AMU – **Amu logro zafarse del agarre de Ikuto para colocarse encima de este y comenzar a devorar su miembro haciéndolo de una manera tan exquisita haciendo derretir a Ikuto- **ya no aguanto mas – **Ikuto se levanto separando las piernas de Amu preparándose para entrar, sabía que no sería tan doloroso como la primera vez pero igual lo hizo delicadamente para no causarlo ningún daño, poco a poco las embestidas fueron siendo cada vez mas rápidas y fuertes hasta que dieron el último suspiro Ikuto cayo rendido sobre Amu mientras esta luchaba para que el air regrese a sus pulmones – **baka ahora tendremos que lavar las sabanas- yo por ti hago lo que sea – **dijo acostándose al lado de Amu y abrazándola fuertemente

La semana paso volando para Ikuto y Amu ya que prácticamente habían estado ocupados haciendo ustedes ya saben y era el día en que regresaban los padres de Amu, Ikuto estaba en el filo de la ventana – **y dime Amu te gusto que te protegiera de los fantasmas y pervertidos – e-e si – **dijo toda roja – **hasta luego mi pequeña hentay – **dijo Ikuto dándole un tierno beso en los labios – **gracias Ikuto por mi primera vez- **dijo mientras veía como este se perdía entre los techos de las casas

A la tarde llegaron los padres de Amu y como fue un largo viaje todos se fueron a dormir, Amu estaba recostada en su cama con sus 2 charas, un momento 2? – **Ran, Suu y Miky? – o ella está en una cita – **dijo Ran contenta – **si en su primera cita con Yoru desu – **

Definitivamente todas las primeras veces son importantes y que mejor que realizarlas con las personas que uno ama

**FIN**

**Comenten pliiiiiiis**

**Fue bueno? Malo? Merezco la muerte comenteeeeeeeen**

**gracias por sus comentarios me alegra saber que les gusto la historia ya que es la primera que escribo sobre Shugo Chara espero que lean mis siguientes trabajos ;-)  
a estoy pensando en hacer un capitulo extra sobre la cita de Miki y Yoru ustedes que opinan lo hago? si lo quieren comenten plis**


	8. La noticia! el capi extra

**Capitulo 8**

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que Ikuto se había quedado a "protegerla de los hentays en su casa" Amu estaba rebosante de felicidad con Ikuto, había descubierto mas facetas sobre este como que este podía ser tierno hasta inocente muy rara vez

Amu se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando que todo lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño y que no quisiera que nunca se acabe pero lamentablemente todo lo bueno llega a su fin

Ikuto suspiro cabizbajo mientras marcaba el numero de su pequeña niña, no quería que esta salga lastimada, mientras él seguía cavilando se escucho una voz del otro lado– **Ikuto?- Amu estas ocupada – no porque? – quieres salir con migo – a una cita ?- claro mi gatita espérame en el parque de siempre– **dijo Ikuto tirando el teléfono a la cama y arrugando la carta que llevaba en sus manos – **Amu**

Amu termino de cambiarse y bajo a la cocina a pedir permiso a su madre-** mamá – dime Amu-chan – quería pedirte permiso para salir con Ikuto – claro el te viene a recoger? – no nos vamos a encontrar – ok cuídate – si – **dijo Amu saliendo por la puerta, llego al parque y diviso a Ikuto parado al lado de un árbol tan sexi como siempre, también se fijo de la mirada de las féminas hacia este osea como se atrevían a mirar a su hombre? A no ahora verán de que el no está solo, no es que sea celosa pero hay que cuidar lo nuestro, el aludido levanto su vista encontrándose con la de ella –**Ikuto- **dijo acercándose y propinándole un tierno pero fogoso beso el cual las féminas vieron resignadas – **estas muy bella gatita – y a donde me vas a llevar – sorpresa – **dijo tomándola de la mano

Ikuto y Amu caminaron alrededor del parque fueron a tomar un helado, se tomaron unas cuantas fotos, hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino, el parque de diversiones – **que hacemos aquí?- pensé que te gustaría- ja yo ya no soy una niña que se emociona por este tipo de cosas - ** dijo con sorna, Ikuto se acerco a su oído – **nadie nos está viendo – bu-bue-no s-si –tu l-o dices- -p o- r-que no? – **toda la tarde se la pasaron de juego en juego casi Ikuto no se montaba en nada ese no era su estilo él solo se limitaba a ver a su preciosa niña divertirse, su corazón se apretaba recordando el motivo de la cita y pensar en cómo ella lo tomaría

Amu estaba contenta en el carrusel, como le gustaba ese juego, giro su rostro y se percato de que Ikuto estaba con la mirada perdida pero a la vez mirándola a ella – **Ikuto- si – **dijo saliendo de su trance –**ven no te has subido a casi nada acompáñame – **dijo tomándolo de la mano

**Amu porque las tasitas?-** dijo Ikuto todo apretado en ese minúsculo asiento mientras Amu se aguantaba las ganas de reír –**jajaja no lo sé este no es tu estilo pero para mi estas tazas tienen un gran significado – significado? –si, aquí hicimos la promesa de que los dos empezaríamos desde cero dejando atrás los malos recuerdos, te acuerdas?- claro, como olvidarlo fue la noche en que me masacraron esos delincuentes- **dijo con una sonrisa- **hay Ikuto no me hagas acordar de eso fue horrible encontrarte ahí tirado – estabas preocupada por mi?- pues claro –** ante esa respuesta una pregunta se le vino a la cabeza del peliazul – **dime en esa época ya estabas enamorada de mi? – p-o-ppo-r-qeue p-repregunts –e-eso- **Ikuto se acerco mas a Amu – **curiosidad – **esta asintió- **ósea que cuando aceptaste a Tadase como novio tu ya me querías? – bueno aun no lo aceptaba – porque, yo te lo confesé – pero ponte a pensar yo solo era una niña y tu ya eras grande que posibilidades tenía yo contigo, tu podías tener a todas las chicas que querías y comparadas con migo yo solo era una niña así que creí que solo jugabas con migo – **Ikuto miro la triste mirada de Amu, el nunca se imagino que sus acciones pasadas la habían lastimado, el siempre creyó que ella no sentía nada por el, por eso le hacia esas bromas, no tenían mala intención de su parte, Ikuto se acerco y le dio un beso – **es verdad eras una niña, pero MI NIÑA, eso nunca lo olvides aunque no estemos juntos tu eres MI NIÑA y siempre te amare – yo también te amo –** dijo volviéndolo a besar

Salieron del parque de diversiones e Ikuto llevo a Amu al parque donde el siempre tocaba su violín, al llegar Amu vio como había una sabana adornada con pétalos de rosa rojos y negros, Ikuto tomo la mano de Amu y la condujo a sentarse- **que hacemos aquí- solo caya y escucha – **Ikuto saco su violín y comenzó a entonar una triste y serena melodía.

Amu observaba embelesada como este tocaba el violín, tan sereno y tan guapo, al terminar de tocar Ikuto le ofreció una deliciosa cena y al terminar se quedaron mirando las estrellas, Amu se recostó en el pecho de Ikuto pero noto la mirada perdida de este – **Ikuto te pasa algo? – Amu tengo que hablar contigo – **dijo girándose quedando frente a frente a ella, Amu no sabía porque pero esto no le generaba un buen presentimiento – **ayer me llego una carta de mis padres, diciéndome que tengo que partir a América por una temporada – **Amu se quedo sin habla, Ikuto se iba a ir , otra vez? – **me dijeron que me estaban ofreciendo una oportunidad para tocar en una famosa orquesta y que tenía que aceptar si o si – cuando te vas – **dijo Amu secamente – **mañana – **Ikuto vio como lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Amu rompiéndole el alma – **porque? Ikuto dime porque? – **al no obtener respuesta esta siguió – **porque siempre te vas, porque siempre cuando todo está bien te desapareces, DIME PORQUE ME ABANDONAS- **dijo rompiendo en llanto, Ikuto no pudo hacer más que abrazarla- **NO IKUTO SUELTAME ERES UN ESTUPIDO PORQUE ME HICISTE VIVIR TODO ESTO SI AL FINAL TE IBAS A LARGAR dime porque me hiciste amarte tan intensamente y porque ahora me abandonas- **dijo mientras sentía como su alma se despedazaba lentamente- **dime acaso no me amas? – **Ikuto tomo por las mejillas a Amu y la obligo a mirarlo –**nunca más vuelvas a dudar sobre mi amor por ti, yo te amo, y no me voy porque quiero sino porque tengo que hacerlo, pero te juro que regresare por ti – **dijo secando sus lagrimas – **te juro que aunque estemos separados siempre nuestros corazones estarán juntos, y nunca te sentirás sola – Ikuto – recuerda solo yo puedo abrir tu corazón y tu eres la única persona que puede abrir el mío, ese es el significado de la hompty key y la hompty lock , porque nuestro amor nunca morirá sin importar las distancias tu siempre serás mi gatita – **dijo depositándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Esa noche las estrellas y dioses del cielo fueron testigos de esa promesa hecha por esos dos corazones que se volverán a encontrar

;-)

;-)

Lamento la demora me decidí y si voy a hacer el capitulo extra pero díganme está bien o lo paro?

comenten


	9. la promesa

**Capitulo 9**

Amu abrió los ojos perezosa, se sentó en su cama mirando la ventana, hoy era el día, el día en que otra vez Ikuto se iría, sus charas la miraban desde sus huevos preocupadas – **Amu-chan estas bien? – **Pregunto la pequeña chara rosa- **si, no te preocupes**-

Amu se volvió a recostar en la cama pensando ¿Por qué? Porque Ikuto siempre le hacía lo mismo, le decía que la amaba que no la quería dejar sola y después simplemente la abandonaba, ella lo amaba y aunque le costase reconocerlo se le partía el alma pensar de que Ikuto ya no estaría a su lado, ya no podría escuchar sus bromas de doble sentido, ya nadie se infiltraría en su cama por las noches ni le daría esos besos que la enloquecían, nada iba a ser igual, se giro en su cama y vio el reloj- **las 10?-** se volvió a girar – **un momento OH POR DIOS EL AVION DE IKUTO SALE A LAS 10:30 TENGO QUE APURARME-**

Ikuto se encontraba en el hangar mirando su reloj – **Amu… ¿en verdad no vas a venir? – pasajeros del vuelo 5 con destino a América por favor comenzar a abordar – **Ikuto sonrió y se giro para entrar al hangar- **Amu..- IKUTO ESPERAME- **Ikuto vio como Amu venia corriendo entre la multitud – **lo siento Ikuto- **dijo jadeando-** me quede dormida – **el solo sonrió y la tomo del mentón- **prométeme que te cuidaras mientras no estoy – te lo prometo snif snif- Amu ¿Por qué lloras? – **dijo Ikuto mirándola tiernamente- **porque te vas y no sé porque pero siento que no vas a regresar- **dijo cabizbaja, el la acerco a él y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso – **nunca te dejaría, te prometo que voy a regresar- pasajeros con destino a América por favor pasar a abordar – '**

**Ya es hora – cuídate Ikuto – **Amu vio como Ikuto colocaba algo en su cuello- **que es esto?- una promesa- **el saco de su camiseta otra cadena que al juntarlas formaban una pareja de gatitos- **de que regresare por ti mi gatita – **Amu no se resistió mas y se abalanzo a los brazos de Ikuto dándole un apasionado beso- **por favor no me olvides- **dijo Amu llorando en su hombro- **eso jamás**

Amu se quedo parada ahí hasta que el avión desapareció en el cielo- **se ha ido- Y-Yoru – **Amu al girarse se encuentra con una Miki llorando a cantaros – **YORU TE ESPERARE – tranquila Miki ellos regresaran- **dijo Amu mientras rodaba una lagrima por su mejilla

Ya habían pasado otros dos años desde que Ikuto se fue, Amu e Ikuto se comunicaban a menudo por el celular pero este no daba señas de querer volver, además para qué? El se había convertido en uno de los violinistas más famoso y mejor pagado del mundo, tenia decenas de mujeres atrás de el, y siempre se lo vinculaba con una que otra modelo pero este siempre lo desmentía, en verdad ella estaba siendo muy optimista pensando que el regresaría solo por ella, una niña que lloro como por 1 mes por su partida y que curso sus últimos años de preparatoria como un zombi, sus amigos estaban al tanto de la situación pero prefirieron dejarla sola en cambio Tadase lo quiso volver a intentar con Amu pero esta lo envió con viento fresco, en fin hay estaba ella preparándose para su graduación y deseando de que ese ser regresara

Amu se termino de cambiar y se coloco la pequeña cadena que le había dejado Ikuto y acto seguido miro su celular – **que raro, Ikuto no me ha llamado en estos días-** se termino de alistar y se vio en el espejo, guau sí que había crecido ya no tenía nada de niña, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura la cual era fina y torneada sus largas piernas y sus no tan pequeños pechos – **Amu-chan vamos a llegar tarde- **dijo Miki, en esos últimos años a ella le había interesado mas el arte teniéndola como opción de carrera y un día sus otras 3 charas regresaron a sus huevos diciendo – **ahora ya sabes quién eres-desu- **le entristeció al principio pero ella sabía que sus charas siempre estarían en su corazón

Amu bajo al comedor y se encontró con su papá y mamá cuchicheando- **que tanto hablan?- nada Amu-chan – COMO QUE NADA COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE SI ESE MEQUE-**Midori le pego un sartenazo a su esposo y sonrió nerviosa – **jaja no le hagas caso Amu-chan, ya sabes tu padre está muy emocionado por tu graduación- okey mamá, hasta luego – **dijo saliendo de la casa rodeando el cuerpo inconsciente de su padre

Llego al colegio todo estaba listo para la graduación, pero ella en verdad quería que este el – **AMU-CHAN- Yaya? – WUA WUA TODOS SE VAN Y DEJARAN A YAYA SOLA WUA WUA AMU REPITE EL AÑO- **lloraba Yaya abrazando a Amu- **jaja lo siento no puedo hacer eso- lo siento Amu no pude detenerla – **dijo Nagihigo que venía del brazo con Rima – **si ella no cambia ah Kukai dijo que vendría para la fiesta con Utau – que bien-** Amu se fijo que Tadase estaba arrimado en una pared cabizbajo – **oye Rima que le sucede a Tadase?- eh es que se entero de algo pero no te preocupes ya se le pasara- **dijo Rima nerviosa- **como no va a estarlo tremenda noticia- amor puedes guardar silencio – **le decía Rima a Nagihico apretándole el brazo y mirándolo con 2 bolas de fuego – **jajaja Rima tranquila – si que están todos raros hoy**

La ceremonia paso tranquila, entre llantos y felicitaciones en fin ya era hora de la fiesta que se iba a hacer en la casa de Utau, la fiesta fue animada excepto por Tadase que se bebió casi todo el trago de la fiesta, ya era hora de regresar y al salir sus padres le dijeron- **e Amu-chan podrías ir a ver un encargo al parque?- a esta hora – si es que es súper importante, por favor – si onne-chan anda onne-chan – bueno entonces nos vemos en la casa**

Amu camino por ese parque, aquel que le traía tantos recuerdos, ahí había vivido momentos muy felices que atesoraría por siempre- **que no daría por volver oírlo tocar- **dijo con una sonrisa, siguió su camino pero una melodía muy conocida le llamo la atención – **no puede ser-**Amu corrió hacia donde provenía ese sonido y se quedo atónita al ver que lo producía, sentía como las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- **I-IK-Ikuto –** Amu lo observo atentamente, el había cambiado un poco su cuerpo estaba aun mas bien formado y marcado (como si se pudiera…que sexi .) era un poco más alto pero aun conservaba esa expresión de serenidad que poseía al tocar, Amu vio como Ikuto se acercaba hacia ella pero esta no se quería mover con temor de que sea un sueño y que tendría que despertar – **Amu- Ikuto en verdad eres tu – **Ikuto la tomo del mentón y le dio ese tan esperado beso- **porque lloras no estás feliz? – es que creí que no regresarías – recuerda tu y yo tenemos una promesa – **dijo jalando la cadena de su cuello y uniéndola con la de ella - **es verdad, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a venir? – quería que fuera una sorpresa – todo mundo lo sabia no? – que inteligente- **dijo divertido – **tonto – **Ikuto la volvió a agarrar por la cintura volviéndola a besar, si que le hacían falta esos besos que lo enloquecían, por falta de oxigeno los dos se separaron – **bueno mi gatita es hora de cenar – **

Ikuto la llevo a sentarse en una mesa decorada con pétalos de rosa, y una a vista exquisita comida – **tu lo preparaste- claro, aprendí un poco mientras estuve de viaje- **la velada fue hermosa cenamos, Ikuto me converso sobre su viaje, las personas que conoció y demás ya era muy tarde así que Ikuto prosiguió – **Amu – **la tomo de las manos – **en verdad gracias - ¿Por qué? – por amarme y haberme esperado- no gracias a ti por regresar – **y volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso – **Amu te traje un regalo – **Ikuto le extendió una caja que decía "para mi pequeña hentay"esta la abrió y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar – **que es esto – **Amu tomo entre sus manos la pequeña cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso, Ikuto lo tomo y se acerco a Amu – **es una promesa igual que las cadenas pero esta es aun mayor – **Amu simplemente no podía parar de llorar- **Amu quisieras compartir el resto de tu vida con este neko hentay? – Si Ikuto – **Ikuto le coloco el anillo a Amu y esta salto a sus brazos – **SI IKUTO SI TE AMO – yo también te amo y esta vez será para siempre.**

Una niña de ojos azules y cabello rosa corría con algo en sus manos – **mami mami – que pasa Alice – mira – **Amu vio como su hija tenia la cadena de gato que Ikuto le había regalado – **que te he dicho de que andes en mis cajones – hay ma es muy bonito de quién es?- es mío tu papi me lo dio – porque?- **Amu se acuclillo a la altura de su hija – **mira era una promesa en nuestra historia de amor, tu papi también tiene una – guau que romántico, yo también quisiera tener una historia de amor-** dijo la pequeña niña con corazones en sus ojos- ** jajaja no estás muy chiquita para eso? – Alice-chan apúrate- **llamaba la chara de la pequeña niña- **ya voy Vainilla, adiós mami- **la niña salió corriendo topándose con Ikuto – **a adiós también papi, mami hay te deje tu promesa- ¿promesa?- **dijo Ikuto agarrándola por la cintura – **jaja cosas de chicas – y dime gatita estamos solos no quieres divertirte? – tu perversión no cambia Ikuto – **Ikuto la beso frenéticamente – **pues así me amas – espero que tu no salgas igual de pervertido- **dijo sobando su vientre- **si te he dicho que te amo verdad?- **dijo Ikuto depositando besos por el rostro de su amada- **jum creo que no – pues te amo por siempre y para siempre y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar- **dijo acariciándole el cabello – **yo también te amo mi neko hentay**

**FIN**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Que les pareció? Bien mal me quieren crucificar? **

**Comenten pliiiis**


End file.
